


Collapse of Innocence

by CursedwithaFairytale



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Talks of sex, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12907956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CursedwithaFairytale/pseuds/CursedwithaFairytale
Summary: Kurt finds something that could redefine the future of Blaine and his family.





	Collapse of Innocence

One moment, Blaine was reading the news on his tablet and enjoying the peace that only came one in a while. The next, his tablet was being thrown onto the recliner beside him and Kurt was standing in front of him.  
“Am I in trouble?” Blaine asked when he noticed the look on Kurt’s face. His husband had only worn this look three times in the near twenty years Blaine had known him. The first was when he pushed Karofsky off him a couple days after they met. The second was when he told Blaine Rachel was dropping out of college. The third was when a woman at the supermarket told them their child deserved a “more stable” family.  
It was the look of shock, disappointment, and anger. Blaine really hoped it wasn’t anything he had done.  
Instead of responding, Kurt thrust a tissue with something inside into his hands. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and unfolded the tissue.  
“What… where did you get this?”  
“It was in the bathroom upstairs.”  
“Well, it’s not mine.”  
“Blaine, this is serious,” Kurt started pacing slightly. “One of our children had a _positive_ pregnancy test.” Hearing his husband say those words out made Blaine flinch.  
“Blaine, our children are _teenagers_. How could they be this irresponsible?”  
“Don’t you remember being a teen, Kurt? We had sex as often as we could.”  
“ _Protected_ sex. We _never_ did anything without a condom.”  
“You know condoms aren’t always one-hundred percent effective.”  
“I didn’t even know they were sexually active! We didn’t give them condoms when we gave them the talk. They wouldn’t have them unless they bought them.”  
“Kurt, please sit down.”  
“Blaine, you don’t understand-“  
“These are my children too, Kurt. Sit down so we can talk about this like the mature parents we are.” After a moment, Kurt collapsed in the seat next to his husband. He rubbed his forehead and sighed, “Blaine, what are we going to do?”  
Blaine put the test down and took his husband’s hand, “We’re going to have another talk with them. We know this can’t be Eli’s because they’re in London right now, but it’s important we talk to them as soon as possible. We’re going to be there for our children, and we’re going to be the strong parents that pretend to know what to do.”  
“How are you so calm right now?” Kurt asked, shifting so his head rested on Blaine’s shoulder.  
“I’ll be honest, I’m kind of freaking out right now and I’m _so_ glad we didn’t have to deal with this in high school. I also know that this is going to work out and we’re all going to learn something from it.”  
“I love you,” Kurt whispered.  
Blaine kissed his temple, “I love you too.”

That night, after dinner, Blaine called Devon downstairs.  
“Am I in trouble?” Devon asked, looking over at his Dad.  
“Sit, we have stuff we need to talk about.” Kurt replied. He waited until Devon sat down to pull the test out. “Does this look familiar?”  
Blaine didn’t miss the way that Devon’s eyes widened slightly. “Devon, is there something you need to tell us?”  
Devon looked at his dads like he always did before he got into big trouble.  
Kurt sighed, “Devon, we know this is hard, but you need to talk to us. We’re not mad.”  
Devon collapsed back into the sofa. “I don’t know what to say.”  
“Devon, honey, we didn’t even know you were sexually active. We know you couldn’t have had protection.”  
“She told me she was on the pill,” Devon admitted quietly.  
“Son, that never means you’re covered,” Blaine said. “Condoms do a lot more than just prevent pregnancy. If you aren’t in a committed, long standing relationship, always wear one.”  
“Do we know her?” Kurt pressed gently.  
“I don’t know. Her name’s Tasha and she’s in my Calculus class.”  
“Are you dating her?”  
“Kinda, it’s nothing serious.”  
Blaine and Kurt exchanged a look. Apparently there was a lot more about their son that they didn’t know.  
“What about her? Has she told her parents yet?”  
“She doesn’t want to. She said she’s going to the doctor on Monday then if she actually is pregnant she’s going to the Clinic on Wednesday after school.”  
“Alone?”  
“She said she’d rather no emotions be involved in this.”  
Kurt looked at Blaine, who didn’t know what to say. “Is there anything we can do for you?” Kurt asked instead.  
“I’m kind of numb to the whole thing, really. I’m shocked and kind of hurt that she doesn’t want me involved, but it’s her choice and I’ll respect what she decides.”  
“Okay. Tonight, we’ll let you get to bed, but don’t think we’ve let this go Mister. We’re going to have a _long_ and _informative_ talk about safe sex and pregnancy prevention.”  
Devon nodded before going upstairs.

Hours later, Kurt found it hard to fall asleep. “Blaine?” He whispered, hoping his husband was in a similar state.  
“Hm?” Blaine half-responded.  
Kurt turned in his husband’s arms to face him. “What do you think about all of this?”  
“What, the fact that our eighteen-year-old son got a girl pregnant, that he’s been having casual sex, or that said girl is going to get an abortion without a second thought?”  
“All of the above.”  
Blaine opened his eyes and thought for a moment. “I don’t know. We started having sex around his age, but it was far from casual. I wish he had been safer about it, and I wish he would’ve been open and told us when he started having sex so we could’ve made sure he was safe. I understand why he kept it from us though. Can you imagine having that conversation with my dad?”  
“Do not compare us to your father, Blaine Warbler.”  
“You get what I mean,” Blaine smiled, but it didn’t last long. “As far as the abortion part goes… I can’t say. It’s her choice and if she doesn’t want to go through with the pregnancy, she shouldn’t have to. I can’t help that shred of jealousy that she can have a child without all the speculation, paperwork, and legal stuff, but that’s life.”  
Kurt nodded, agreeing with everything his husband said. “What if she decides to keep the baby?”  
“Then I hope she’ll let Devon be the father, but again, that’s up to her. Only time will tell us what’s going to come of this.  
“Right now, I think we could all use some sleep. Tomorrow is another day, and tomorrow we _will_ have that talk with our son.”  
“Ready to make him as uncomfortable as possible?”  
“He put himself in this situation, I don’t see how it’s unfair.”  
Kurt laughed quietly, then reached up to brush Blaine’s hair back. “I love you,” he whispered.  
“I love you more.”  
Blaine kissed Kurt before he could protest.

**Author's Note:**

> Exams will kill me, but at least I've kept my promise thus far!


End file.
